


Come Back to Me

by caders1775



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caders1775/pseuds/caders1775
Summary: Cheating AU. They say if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was. How Supercorp falls apart and comes back together.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first posting here. I'm not a particularly good writer but I tried-I would appreciate constructive criticism. I won't do anything silly like promise updates anytime soon (especially since I'm not sure anyone will even like this story) but I do hope you enjoy the story!

Jess peeked in on Lena with concern, her brows scrunching together when her presence went unnoticed by her boss. Lena was leaned back in her chair, stare focused on the black television across the room. The lunch Jess had left on her desk several hours ago was still there, untouched. The banana she’d left on Lena’s desk for her breakfast was still there as well; if it weren’t for the glass and the almost empty decanter of scotch sitting on the edge of her desk, it would seem Lena hadn’t moved since she arrived that morning. She considered calling out to Lena but, based on their interactions thus far, she figured it would not be appreciated, so she silently backed out of the office. Lena sighed. She would have to apologize to Jess later for her appalling behavior. After all, it wasn’t her trusty assistant’s fault that she’d ruined the greatest thing to ever happen to her. Tears rushed to her eyes again as she thought about what happened. 

_Lena fell to the couch, pulling her partner with her, and the blonde quickly moved to straddle her. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins, her breath coming in rapid pants, as her blouse was quickly unbuttoned and thrown aside. Wasting no time, she ripped the shirt off the woman before her, pulling her even closer. Lena’s skin felt like it was on fire as a soft hand traced up her ribs, teasingly avoiding any contact with her breasts. She wrapped her hand in blonde hair and tugged the head down until their lips met, Lena’s tongue slipping into the hot mouth. She whimpered as the kiss came to an end but it quickly turned to a moan as a warm mouth enveloped her nipple through her bra. Lena reached up to unclasp her bra and groaned in frustration when the blonde in her lap suddenly stopped moving. Her eyes popped open to glare at the girl when she noticed her gaze was focused just over her shoulder. Turning her head, Lena saw someone unexpected in the doorway._

_“Kara.” She breathed. Hearing her name seemed to snap the stunned woman out of her stupor and she quickly, too quickly for a human, whirled around, shutting the door as she sputtered out an apology even as her voice cracked._

_“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t-I wasn’t expecting-I’ll just-“ Kara’s hands flutter around frantically before she simply vanishes, the door to the bedroom slamming shut and Lena winces when she hears the wood framing crack from the force. The woman in her lap just looks back at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she gives a little shrug._

_“Well, you heard her. We should continue.” The blonde leans down, intending to give Lena a kiss she doesn’t reciprocate out of shock. It takes a few moments for her to get her wits about her before she shoves the woman off her lap, causing her to land in a heap on the floor. Lena ignores her squawk of indignation, instead striding over to her shirt before she fumbles it on while tossing the other woman’s shirt at her. She doesn’t even attempt an explanation as she silently opens the front door, gesturing for the woman to leave. With a roll of her eyes and a huff, the woman does so. Lena leans against the door for a moment, taking deep breaths, trying to gather her courage. Finally, she straightens and slowly makes her way to the bedroom. Her shared bedroom with Kara. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, perhaps for Kara to be sitting on the bed waiting, possibly an empty room and an open window. For some reason, she is surprised to walk in and see an open suitcase and several boxes, most of them already neatly filled, with Kara’s belongings. Her heart stutters to a stop before it starts pounding._

_“Kara?” She hears quiet sniffling coming from the closet so she peeks inside to find Kara sitting on the floor, using her super speed to quickly fold the clothing she’d clearly torn off the hangers. Kara’s head tilts in her direction but her eyes never stray from their task and Lena’s heart pounds painfully as she notices the mostly silent tears rolling down Kara’s cheeks. Lena decides to plead her case._

_“Kara, please. It didn’t mean-“_

_“Don’t.” Kara’s voice cracks as she cuts Lena off, causing Lena’s eyes to fill with tears. Logically, she knows that she is responsible for the situation they are currently in, but she can’t stop the tears from slipping out as Kara continues her folding. Looking up, Kara seems stricken by Lena’s tears and she is in front of Lena in the blink of an eye, wiping away the tears with gentle hands. This is Lena’s undoing, this small kindness opening the floodgates, causing Lena to collapse into Kara as she sobs. Kara catches her, as she always has, holding her close as she whispers soothing words to her even as her own tears slide down her cheeks. It takes several minutes for Lena to get herself under control. When she finally calms down, Kara gives her a heartbroken smile as she zooms back to her clothing before she zips past Lena, rapidly depositing the neatly folded clothing in her suitcase. Lena closes her eyes, listening to the familiar ‘whoosh’ as Kara uses her super speed, though this time, it’s being used to pack up all of Kara’s belongings._

_“Kara, please. You don’t-you don’t have to do this. We can work this out.” The apartment falls silent as Kara comes to a stop, her laptop halfway into its travel case. Initially, Lena thinks the crack she hears splitting the air is actually Kara’s heart before she realizes it was caused by the strong grip Kara has on her laptop. Glancing down at the now ruined computer, she can see Kara’s hands are trembling, the way they often do when she’s trying to reign in her emotions._

_“Lena. You were having-you were about to-on the couch-OUR couch-you can’t-I just-why? Have I been neglecting you? Was it something I did? I just-I don’t understand why?” Each word is like a bullet to Lena’s heart. Of course, sweet Kara would think she was somehow to blame, as if she could ever be. Lena closes her eyes, unsure how to answer. A sob escapes Kara and the whooshing continues, faster than before, as Kara continues packing. Lena’s eyes snap open, not really able to keep track of Kara’s movements but she can see Kara is nearly done packing, causing her to panic._

_“It’s not what you think!” she blurts as she can see the boxes suddenly being stacked on the balcony. The whooshing stops again and Kara is just to her left, looking at her incredulously. The scoff thrown her way would have been more effective if Kara wasn’t still crying._

_“Lena, you were half-naked with another half-naked woman in your lap. That seems pretty clear cut to me. I know you weren’t ready for-I wasn’t trying to push you or anything, I would’ve waited-” Lena’s heart plummets as she looks away from Kara. A small, pained noise escapes Kara and before she can say anything else, the whooshing resumes. The suitcase is the first to disappear. Lena can hear the series of sonic booms as Kara rapidly flies back and forth, the boxes disappearing two at a time. Lena assumes they’re being taken to Alex and Maggie’s apartment since Kara hasn’t had her own apartment in nearly two years. Lena decides to try again as Kara makes her way back for the last two boxes.  
“Kara, please, just let me explain. Please!” Lena is desperate now, she can hear it in her voice. Kara must hear it too because she stops again, the two boxes in her arms. She looks at Lena, the hurt clear in her eyes, waiting for Lena to say something, anything. And, of course, this is when speech fails Lena. Her mouth opens and closes but no sounds come out and she can see the fresh tears flooding Kara’s eyes the longer she goes without actually saying anything. A full minute passes before Kara finally gives up, slowly lifting into the air with the last of her belongings. Lena watches her go, her heart shattering as she wonders what she’d done. ___

__Lena hadn’t heard from Kara in ten days. No calls, no texts, no emails. Supergirl hadn’t dropped in to visit-in fact, Supergirl hadn’t been seen in National City at all. While there hadn’t been any serious threats, just a few bank robberies, it was highly unusual for National City’s hero to be entirely absent. Glancing at the clock, Lena stood up, swaying as the alcohol really hit her. Balancing herself with the edge of her desk, she gathered her thoughts and planned a course of action. She was going to Alex’s to talk to Kara; hopefully, she will be able to convince Kara to forgive her. If she can’t, her next step would be to woo Kara. She was good at wooing people-that’s part of what led her to her current situation. Well, that and the realization of just how much Kara loved her. Closing her eyes as she shoves that memory down, she gathers her things. She texts her driver as she stumbles to her office door, nearly crashing through it in her inebriated state. She is startled to find Jess is still at her desk, despite the late hour, while Jess just smiles at her sadly, quickly averting her eyes when Lena’s fill with tears._ _

__“Go home, Jess. Take the rest of the week off. Thank you, for staying so late.” Jess tried to reply but Lena was already at the elevator, so she just shook her head and started gathering her own things. The car is waiting for her when she makes it to the ground floor and her driver, clearly noticing she was unsteady, helps her into the car. Lena tells him to take her to Alex’s before she leans back, her eyes slipping shut. The drive doesn’t take very long, much to Lena’s chagrin since she still doesn’t know what she’s going to say. She did have time to pray Alex doesn’t shoot her on sight-in retrospect, it probably doesn’t help that she doesn’t believe in any god. Still, she’s extremely hopeful about how this trip will turn out so she sends her driver home for the night before she makes her way up to Alex’s apartment. If Kara’s here, she will likely have heard Lena arriving long before she did, so at least she won’t be blindsided by her appearance. She can feel her heart racing as her grip on her briefcase tightens nervously._ _

__She takes one last, deep breath before she knocks on Alex’s door. She hears a thud, followed by rapidly approaching footsteps. The door swings open so suddenly she takes a surprised step back. Even as Alex’s expression twists with fury, Lena is cataloging Alex’s appearance. The worry lines around her eyes, the tension in every muscle, the dark circles under her eyes, the disheveled hair caused by a hand running through it, and, most telling, the expression of desperate hope on her face, can all mean only one thing. Her heart starts pounding for an entirely different reason now._ _

__“What happened to Kara?!” Lena demands, slightly hysterically. Recognizing this isn’t the time to fight, Alex’s shoulders droop and Lena can practically feel the exhaustion rolling off of her. This does nothing to ease Lena’s worries, her worry spiking at the tears forming in Alex’s eyes._ _

__“She’s gone. She’s been missing for over a week now.” Alex finally replies, voice cracking as she slumps against the door frame._ _


	2. Chapter Two

“What do you mean she’s missing? Did something happen during a mission?” Lena asks as Alex lets her in. Alex leads her to the couch where they both take up residence, Alex immediately pulling a throw pillow into her lap to fidget with, causing Lena’s heart to stutter at the familiar nervous habit. She briefly wonders if Alex realizes how many of her own quirks Kara has picked up and mirrored. A few more moments of silence pass before Alex finally responds.

“No. She’d been taking some time off-from CatCo and from the DEO. She has plenty of vacation time racked up at CatCo and it’s not like the DEO is actually a job for her. Considering the…circumstances…J’onn thought it might be best if Supergirl took a leave of absence to get herself together before she went back into the field.” Try as she might, Alex couldn’t really keep her voice from shaking with anger. She was a high ranking secret operative for a government agency that technically didn’t exist-she was well versed in keeping her emotions in check. Except when it came to her sister. She liked Lena-she really did. She was wary of her at first, as anyone with two brain cells to rub together would be, but Lena grew on her quickly and it was virtually impossible to dislike the woman once you got to know her. She was brilliant, kind, generous, genuinely interested in bettering the world as a whole and, most importantly to Alex, she made Kara smile brighter than she’d ever seen. How could she dislike someone who made Kara so happy? 

And then, three months ago, things changed. Kara still smiled, but Alex could see the strain in her eyes when she did. Alex could see the distance growing between the two women and how Kara tried so hard to fix it. She thought for sure the two would be able to fix their problems because she could also see how Lena still looked at Kara like she hung the stars in the sky. She assumed the two were just having their problems, as couples do, but she was completely blindsided last week when she arrived home to find a crying Kara under a heap of blankets on her couch, a stack of moving boxes lining her living room wall. Taking a deep breath to rein her anger in, Alex turned a level stare on Lena.

“Look, I’ve given you both space to figure things out. But now my sister is missing and no one knows where she is. So, now I have to ask and don’t you dare try to lie to me Lena. What happened? From the beginning.” Lena flinched, her shoulders slumping as her gaze dropped to her hands. She tried to meet Alex’s gaze but she couldn’t face the disappointment she knew she’d see in her eyes.

“Well, it all started a few months ago…”

_It had been a close call. Too close. Lena had been kidnapped and tortured by a small anti-alien terrorist faction. They were angry with her newest attempts to help unify humans and aliens and her recent opening of an alien hospital. By dumb luck, they had chosen an abandoned military bunker that was lined with lead just outside the city as their base of operations, making it impossible for Kara to find Lena with her enhanced senses. By the time the DEO, with Maggie’s help, managed to track the small faction down, they were preparing to kill Lena. If Kara had been just a few moments later, it would have been too late. She nearly killed the men holding Lena she was so enraged. Lena was definitely injured and it pained Kara every time Lena whimpered from the pain as she flew as quickly as she dared to the DEO, which is how she found herself here now. Alex was looking Lena over and patching her up but she’d shooed Kara out of the room when she started getting in the way. Her eyes filled with tears and she grit her teeth as she turned on her heel to continue her pacing. She made a few more laps around the room before she heard the door to the med bay swish open. She was at the door in an instant, looking at Alex pitifully. Alex just stepped aside to let her in with a fond eyeroll and Kara hurried to Lena’s side. Kara heard the door shut and the even tap of Alex’s footfalls as she gave them some privacy. Lena looked up at her with a smile, holding her hand out to Kara. Kara took it, gently squeezing it._

__

__

_“Hey.” Lena’s voice was a croak and Kara could feel her eyes start to burn with anger as she eyed the distinct hand shaped bruising along her throat. Oh, wait, that was heat vision. Kara slammed her eyes shut for a moment, swallowing her rage and the urge to pop down to the holding cells. Opening her eyes, she found Lena watching her with a small smile. Clearing her throat, Kara remembered Lena had spoken to her._

__

_“Hey. How are you feeling?”_

__

__

_“Well, I’ve certainly had better days but, overall, not too terrible. A few cracked ribs and bruises. Nothing too serious.” Lena explained, squeezing Kara’s hand in reassurance. Kara returned the gesture, bringing her other hand up to Lena’s cheek, her thumb gently tracing Lena’s cheekbone. Lena’s eyes shut and she leaned into the gesture until Kara’s hand slipped under her chin, gently tilting her head up for a soft kiss. Breaking away after a few moments, Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s, listening to her heartbeat._

__

__

_“I was so scared. I almost didn’t make it in time.” Kara’s voice cracked and silent tears fell down her cheeks as she opened her eyes, locking onto Lena’s green ones. Lena reached up to wipe the tears away, a loving smile on her face._

__

__

_“But you did. I’m still here.”_

__

__

_“This time.”_

__

__

_“I’m sure you’ll be there to save me next time, too. You always do. I’m sorry you were scared but I’m here now. I’m okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Kara straightened up though she kept a grasp on Lena’s hand. She studied Lena quietly for a few moments, clearly debating something with herself, so many expressions flickering across her face Lena had a hard time cataloging them all. Whatever Kara was thinking about as she studied Lena, she seemed to have reached a decision. Reaching into the small pocket Lena had fondly sewn into her skirt, Kara pulled out a delicate looking bracelet. It was platinum with a green inlay going through the center, a red and blue inlay on the edges. She heard her heart skip a beat on the heart monitor as she looked at the bracelet, knowing what it meant._

__

__

_“I had this made a while back. Earth is fairly limited as far as colors go, but I figured it really wasn’t too important to get a unique color since there’s only one other Kryptonian. I knew from our first date that you were it for me. This obviously isn’t how I planned this; I was thinking more a quiet night at home, after you’d suffered through my attempts to make dinner and we eventually end up getting take-out. I would have asked after you’d told me about your day and whatever new project you were working on because you’re always so impassioned afterwards and it’s so beautiful to see you so excited about helping the world with some new invention. But I almost lost you today and I don’t want to wait anymore. Lena, will you marry me?”_

__

__

_Lena was stunned into silence as her eyes remained locked with Kara’s. They had discussed possibly getting married before but Lena was a little blindsided by this proposal – she thought there would be a few more years before they were at that point. Looking at Kara’s nervous but hopeful smile, she was sorely tempted to say yes regardless. But her mind cast back to all of the threats they still faced: her mother was still out there somewhere and Lex was still sending assassins after her. Despite her attempts to show she was not like her family, she was still being targeted by both anti-alien groups and aliens who held a grudge from Lex’s reign of terror. She was still very much a public figure and she worried that would eventually lead someone to discover Kara’s secret identity. Then, there were her own insecurities to consider._

__

__

_Sometimes, she would get so caught up in work Kara would have to come physically pull her out of the lab. She loved that Kara cared about her enough to do so more often than not but she knew she could be cruel when she felt like she was nearing a breakthrough and she didn’t appreciate her girlfriend’s interruption. She’s seen men and women alike flirt with Kara and Supergirl. She worries, if it came down to it, that Kara would pick saving her over saving the world because Kara could be a little single minded at times. Honestly, Lena knows Kara deserves someone so much better than her. And Lena knows Kara will realize that someday. She also knows Kryptonians don’t believe in divorce and she couldn’t bear it if Kara was bound to her with no way out when she did find that someone. So, closing her eyes and swallowing the pain and tears down, Lena makes her choice._

__

__

_“Kara…I- I can’t.” The devastation is clear in Kara’s eyes and they well with tears immediately. Lena’s heart hammers and she can’t bear the way Kara’s eyes have dropped to the bracelet, her tears making tracks down her cheeks._

__

__

_“I’m just not ready yet. I’m not saying never, just…not now…” Lena fumbles, wincing internally at what she knows is a lie because she knows Kara will eventually realize there is someone better for her out there. Kara still can’t look at her, focus now on carefully putting the bracelet back into the small, concealed pocket she’d pulled it out of. Lena’s heart aches as she watches Kara nod silently once, then twice, before plastering a bright grin on her face as she looks back up. Lena is well versed in Kara smiles and she can immediately tell this one is fake (understandably) and Kara is looking over her right shoulder instead of directly at her._

__

__

_“It’s alright Lena. I know I just sprung this on you. Really, I don’t know what I was thinking. It’s alright. You should get some rest though; it’s been a really hard two days on you and you need to heal but I’ll still be here when you wake up. And then we can head home after Alex gives you an all clear okay?” Lena doesn’t have a chance to answer as Kara kisses the crown of her head and then she’s gone. Realizing she’s all alone, Lena silently sobs into the empty room, one hand coming up to push against her chest in the vain hope that it’ll quell some of the pain she feels coming from her heart._

__

_> Over the next few weeks as Lena heals, Kara tries her best to act disaffected by Lena’s rejection but there are times when Lena catches Kara watching her sadly or Kara seems to fall into deep thought when they’re alone together. Kara always pastes on a bright smile during those moments and acts as if nothing is wrong but Lena is starting to feel the strain. Lena is just waiting for Kara to come to the same realization she’s had so she decides to speed the process up so they can both begin healing. She starts distancing herself from Kara emotionally, working later and not responding to texts or calls. She revokes Kara’s unquestioned access to her office, ignoring the incredulous and concerned look Jess shoots her when she tells her assistant. She stands Kara up on a date at one point, citing work and a forgetful memory, ignoring the fact she hasn’t forgotten a date ever. _

_Through all of this, Kara soldiers on, hiding her pain and being ridiculously understanding. She gives and respects Lena’s space when she distances herself with no questions asked. When they meet up at their shared apartment in the evenings, Kara doesn’t mention the unanswered texts or calls, or the fact that she stopped by and left Lena lunch with Jess. Jess doesn’t mention it was Kara who left her lunch but the knowing look and the increasing concern tells her enough. The night Lena stands Kara up, Lena comes home late to find Kara asleep on the couch, still in the lovely red dress she’d worn. Lena locks herself in the bathroom and cries, ashamed of herself, knowing how embarrassed Kara must have been when she realized Lena wasn’t going to show up to the Michelin Starred restaurant they’d had a reservation at. She steadfastly ignores the knocks coming from the door and starts the shower instead, knowing Kara will get the hint. When she finally makes her way to their room, she finds Kara’s side of the bed untouched and she pretends she can’t hear Kara’s quiet sobs from the guest room. Finally, she does the one thing she knows will drive Kara away. She finds the woman at the high-class bar across the street from L-Corp. It’s lunch time and she decides to ditch the building so she doesn’t have to deal with Jess looking at her sadly when Kara drops her lunch off. It doesn’t take much to get the woman to agree to leave with her-Lena finds her passably attractive so she just marches right up to her and asks if she liked a lunch time dalliance. Kara must’ve realized she wasn’t in the office when she dropped off lunch and decided to track her down when she found them together on the couch._

Alex takes a deep breath in through the nose and holds it. Lena fidgets nervously in her seat, looking anywhere else and subtly edging further away from Alex, just in case. Lena does start to worry a few moments later when Alex still hasn’t taken another breath. She chances a look over to make sure Alex hasn’t passed out, looking away quickly when she finds Alex staring at her. There’s anger in her eyes, of course there would be, but there’s also a deep sadness and something like pity. Lena waits, still playing with her fingers, when a massive explosion rocks the building. Alex immediately leaps to her feet, making sure Lena is okay, then pulls out her phone. It’s ringing within seconds and Lena can hear J’onn yelling on the other end. Lena watches in alarm as all the blood drains from Alex’s face. Alex answers in an affirmative before looking at Lena with a torn expression.

“You can go. I can find my own way back to the apartment.” Alex looks like she wants to make a comment on how Lena refers to it as ‘the apartment’ rather than home but she shakes her head. 

“I’m still really mad at you but you should come with me.”  
“Is it that dangerous out there? What’s happening?” Lena asks even as she gathers her things.

“That wasn’t a bomb. It was Kara.” Lena’s head snaps up as she loses her grip on her briefcase, eyes concerned as Alex stares back at her with determination.


End file.
